


puberty 2

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Flirting, College AU, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and also in denial, but... horror movie date, chat fic, hajime is an idiot, hand holding, probably some meme references lol, theres gonna b some non chat fic chapters for dates and stuff, they dont call it a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: chat fic in which the sdr2 cast act like gen z kids and are just being idiots
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kind of just an introduction chapter!! im gonna go through the names and dorm rooms!

Usernames

Nagito - bagel boy

Hajime - orange juice simp

Chiaki - epic gamer

Mikan - shsl stutter

Hiyoko - gummy bear stan

Mahiru - certified lesbian

Peko - ceo of swords

Sonia - royally bi

Ibuki - sc3ne que3n

Akane - hardcore parkour

Fuyuhiko - boss baby

Gundham - not a furry

Kazuichi - mr greasy

Nekomaru - bruh moment

Teruteru - horny on main

Twogami - discount togami

Dorm room arrangements

Chiaki and Hajime share a dorm

Gundham and Sonia share a dorm

Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mikan and Mahiru share a dorm

Fuyuhiko, Nagito and Kazuichi share a dorm

Akane and Nekomaru share a dorm

Teruteru has his own dorm

Peko has her own dorm

Twogami has his own dorm


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this isnt too ooc djsgdfhk

**sc3ne que3n** has created the chat.

**sc3ne que3n** added  **bagel boy, orange juice simp** and 13 others.

**-sc3ne que3n, orange juice simp, royally bi and one other is active-**

**sc3ne que3n:** YALL!!!!!!! IBUKI SAYS HI!! :DDD

**royally bi:** Hello! :)

**gummy bear stan:** hey losers

**bagel boy:** hi everyone!~

**orange juice simp:** jdsfkhf hi what is this for? lol

**sc3ne qu3en:** well ibuki thought that itd be nice if we had a chat with all of us!!! chiaki gave me ever1s numbers fyi!!!

**sc3ne qu3en:** i think itz gonna b a lot of fun!!!!

**orange juice simp:** ohh right that makes sense

**gummy bear stan:** yeah istg we have like a billion other gcs with loads of overlaps

**gummy bear stan:** so its fair enough to make a new one 

**gummy bear stan:** even though yall r BIG stinky ngl dajfkhaks

**bagel boy:** hhh its true i have big stinky vibes :(

**orange juice simp:** shut up no u dont ahgdahfj hiyoko stop being an asshole

**royally bi:** Yes! Any kind of cyber-bullying will not be tolerated!

**gummy bear stan:** no <3

**sc3ne que3n:** hey hiyoko!! seriously plz dont be mean or ibuki iz gonna have to kick u

**bagel boy:** wow,,, i really dont deserve this kindness!! ty  (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**gummy bear stan:** I WAS JOKINGGGG >:( im sleepy so im leaving now anyway

**gummy bear stan:** ill see u losers later!! bye :3

**sc3ne qu3en:** ibuki is feeling pretty tired too so ill be leaving aswell! byeee :D

**royally bi:** Same here! Goodnight everyone!!

**-gummy bear stan, sc3ne que3n and royally bi are no longer active-**

**orange juice simp:** oof :/

**bagel boy:** ahdksjdks yeah that was weird owo

**orange juice simp:** ur weird fhdkjhs

**bagel boy:** oh :(

**orange juice simp:** i was kidding!! im sorry i didnt mean to upset u

**orange juice simp:** ur actually pretty cool haha

**bagel boy:** aaa wait seriously?!!! ur too kind hinata-kun  ( ^ ω ^ ) 

**bagel boy:** i think ur very cool too btw ajsgkjlfjsakls

**orange juice simp:** lol thanks

**bagel boy:** ur welcome!~ u deserve it :3

**orange juice simp:** okay dont be weird cause then ill take it back ajfdkahkjds

**bagel boy:** ah okay

**bagel boy:** sooo.. what now? 

**orange juice simp:** honestly my sleep schedule is already fucked up so i dont mind chatting w/ u for a bit if u want haha

**bagel boy:** im surprised u wanna waste time talking to trash like me ajsdsakdhj

**bagel boy:** but id love to talk for a bit :D

**orange juice simp:** DUDE UR BEING WEIRD AGAIN

**bagel boy:** im sorry hinata-kun :( ill try and stop if ur still willing to chat???

**orange juice simp:** adhsajfhdkfs idk im not in the mood anymore i feel kinda tired now

**bagel boy:** oh okay i understand. bye

**orange juice simp:** can u plz not be so passive agressive? i genuinely just wanna sleep

**orange juice simp:** i swear i dont hate u lol

**orange juice simp:** hello??? please reply

**orange juice simp:** okay whatever i dont have the energy for this right now im going to bed bye

**-orange juice simp and bagel boy are no longer active-**

**-mr greasy is active-**

**mr greasy:** is anybody else awake???? also woah what just happened between hinata and komaeda lol

**mr greasy:** thats awkward

**mr greasy:** can someone talk to me though??

**mr greasy:** guys pleeeeeease im bored :(((

**-epic gamer and not a furry are active-**

**epic gamer:** hi im awake!! i was playing animal crossing

**mr greasy:** omg cool!! i would play it more but gundham always hogs the switch lol

**epic gamer:** aw rip :(

**not a furry:** I do not! If you asked I’d give you permission to use it.

**mr greasy:** nah dude its fine

**mr greasy:** plus we bought it to share so i dont need permission anyway lol i just dont wanna interrupt ur v i b e s

**mr greasy:** i know how much chatting to raymond means to u

**epic gamer:** mhm interrupting gaming vibes is a CRIME adhzhfkss

**not a furry:** Ah, I see. I appreciate your concern, but we’ve been boyfriends for over two years. Next time just ask if you’d like something.

**mr greasy:** aaA okay ahdasjkdfh why r u so formal about it lol

**not a furry:** Formal? I’m simply using the correct grammar and phrasing.

**epic gamer:** only real gamers have autocaps turned off shgfsjfkds

**mr greasy:** yeah dude nanami is spittin facts rn

**not a furry:** Then I must admit that I am no longer a gamer. :(

**epic gamer:** aww im sorry here u can have my gamer pass *hands u a bottle of mountain dew*

**not a furry:** Ah, I cannot refuse such a kind offer. Thank you, Nanami.

**mr greasy:** gamer fuel is very important haha

**epic gamer:** mhm it is!! speaking of gaming,,, i can hear my switch calling my name! i gotta return to my villagers sjfhsksfsj

**epic gamer:** ill see yall l8r!! make sure u get some sleep ( ^‿^ )

**mr greasy:** thats a good idea i should probably get some sleep lol

**not a furry:** Indeed! Staying well rested is vital for good health. 

**mr greasy:** well now uve said that i dont wanna go to bed anymore

**not a furry:** Kazuichi, if you don’t get some rest right now I will come to your dorm and tuck you into bed myself. 

**mr greasy:** ASJKFHDAKJF WHAT

**mr greasy:** WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO COME OFF AS INTIMIDATING!!??

**epic gamer:** you two are so cute omg ahfjskfhks

**mr greasy:** SHUT UP DUDE

**not a furry:** What? Did I say something wrong?

**mr greasy:** hhhh no lmao it doesnt matter

**mr greasy:** im going to bed now goodnight

**not a furry:** As you should! Sleep well.

**epic gamer:** haha yeah goodnight kaz! im leaving aswell (for real this time)

**mr greasy:** alright bye!! dont stay up all night haha

**epic gamer:** but the villagers need me!! 

**not a furry:** Goodbye, I’m going aswell now. Make sure you get some sleep at some point too, Nanami.

**epic gamer:** i will!! ty :D

**-epic gamer, not a furry and mr greasy are no longer active-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of nagito and hajime being awkward cuz theyre idiots and dont know that the other likes them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi im probably gonna write out their dates/them hanging out as like,, an actual fic rather than a chatfic!! i hope thats okay (its probabaly what the next chapter will b)

**-bagel boy, orange juice simp, sc3ne que3n and two others are active-**

**bagel boy:** good morning everybody!~

**hardcore parkour:** good morning dude!

**orange juice simp:** morning :P

**sc3ne qu3en:** IBUKI SAYS GOOD MORNING!!!!! 

**sc3ne qu3en:** i gotta go to a lecture in a second though :( im already late oopz afdjhfkjsf

**orange juice simp:** yikes

**bagel boy:** oh dear!!! well, dont let trash like me keep u here! you should head off to class!

**bagel boy:** im a bit lonely lol but its fine afjdkhs fuyu and kaz both left to go to their lectures

**sc3ne qu3en:** do u guys not have any lectures this morning?!?

**hardcore parkour:** i do :’( i should probably go soon aswell

**orange juice simp:** im free today sfhgkjs

**bagel boy:** how lucky! i dont have any work today either! :D

**sc3ne qu3en:** woah!! im jealous! im gonna leave but have FUN!!! BYE :3

**hardcore parkour:** same :(( see ya!

**-sc3ne qu3en and hardcore parkour are no longer active-**

**bagel boy:** its just us again hfdskjhfks

**orange juice simp:** yuppp

**bagel boy:** sorry, by the way :(

**orange juice simp:** for what?? what happened?

**bagel boy:** oh u know

**bagel boy:** that whole thing yesterday

**orange juice simp:** ?? 

**bagel boy:** i didnt mean to come off as aggressive or anything and then my phone died before i could reply. i think it was because of my luck

**orange juice simp:** ohh its fine dw

**orange juice simp:** sorry for being rude :/

**bagel boy:** ah theres no need to worry about the feelings of someone like me. im unimportant!!! all that matters is that ur happy!~

**orange juice simp:** seriously dude? this is the reason i get mad

**orange juice simp:** like?? ur ARE important!! but its not my job to keep having to remind u

**orange juice simp:** or at least,,, its not my job to shut u down everytime ur mean about urself u know?? idk

**bagel boy:** oh i think i get what ur saying

**bagel boy:** im sorry, ill try and stop but i am just saying whats true :(

**orange juice simp:** but thats not whats true??? hhh i kind of care about u,, or whatever?? idk but i dont like hearing u talk about urself like that jglkdjfkls

**bagel boy:** oh um thanks?? i care about u too hinata-kun!!1 (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**-epic gamer is active-**

**epic gamer:** adhfkdahfk am i interrupting something??

**epic gamer:** wait did hajime just say what i think he did? owo

**orange juice simp:** DUDE CMON

**epic gamer:** sorry ill leave u two lovebirds jfhkfsd 

**orange juice simp:** chiaki?!! its not like that!!!!

**epic gamer:** as ur best friend its my duty to tease u :3 but ig i shouldnt be messaging yall while im in class anyway so ill leave u to work ur stuff out haha cya!!

**-epic gamer is no longer active-**

**orange juice simp:** sorry

**bagel boy:** its fine?? im just kinda confused ahfjkdahf

**orange juice simp:** i dont really know what to say

**orange juice simp:** um

**bagel boy:** dfhkhdjs yeah me neither,, can we loop back to the conversation from earlier?

**orange juice simp:** hhh idk

**orange juice simp:** oh btw did u say that u wanted someone to hang out w/ u??

**bagel boy:** yeah i did hjsdhfjbsn everyones at lectures and im lonely lol

**bagel boy:** but ofc u shouldnt feel obligated to spend time with me!!!!!! i dont mind!!!!

**orange juice simp:** i mean

**orange juice simp:** im free too so i guess it just makes sense??

**bagel boy:** okay cool!!!! so u actually wanna hang out for a bit right?

**orange juice simp:** yeah haha why not

**orange juice simp:** u wanna come over to mine?

**bagel boy:** id love to!!~

**orange juice simp:** okay cool plz dont be weird ahdahskjdfhks

**bagel boy:** haha ill try not to be :D 

**bagel boy:** i just have to get ready but ill be quick! see u soon hinata-kun!! <3

**orange juice simp:** yeah ill be waiting!

**-bagel boy is no longer online-**

**orange juice simp:** adhfkjs wait did u do a heart lol

**orange juice simp:** come back online plz haha what

**orange juice simp:** nevermind

**-orange juice simp is no longer online-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got very carried away with this chapter so i had to split it into two parts adjfkajfskh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi!! i have a hc that hajime is embarassed of having crushes, so he can barely admit to himself that he has any feelings for nagito (and when others bring it up he gets very defensive lol)

Hajime leant back in his chair, eyes wide as he scanned the door - something he’d been doing since Nagito had decided to disappear immediately after leaving a mildly strange message. It wasn’t exactly something to dwell on, though. Nagito was simply a naturally kind person - it was obvious that he’d probably ended up getting into a routine of sending such things, meaning that he’d just used it out of habit. The message clearly didn’t mean anything. Besides, even if it wasn’t out of ‘habit’, it wasn’t as if using a literal emoji meant that Nagito had confessed his love. Despite Hajime being well-aware of that, he couldn’t stop himself wondering if it maybe did mean something more, or at least, he could imagine a universe where that was a likely situation. But it wasn’t a different universe, it was the real world, and Nagito didn’t like him back. Hell, he didn’t even know that _he_ liked Nagito for sure. Though, the more he thought about it, the more that the latter seemed to be true. Yikes _._

The look seemed to become increasingly stern as more time passed, almost as if Hajime had managed to convince himself that maybe if he looked at the door just a little more aggressively, Nagito would turn up sooner. He didn’t, of course.

A ping from the corner of the room caught his attention, conveniently diverting his thoughts from the mush that they would inevitably become if he thought about his feelings any longer. He was glad to have a distraction - Hajime could barely discern what emotions he’d been experiencing, but he knew that spending another second focusing on them would’ve presumably ended very badly. After all, genuinely admitting he had any feelings was the first step to getting rejected, which was not something he was prepared to deal with, especially in regard to someone like Nagito. 

Tilting the phone, he quickly examined the screen for the source of the ping, and whether it was worth his time responding or not. The notification confirmed that it was a private message from his close friend, Chiaki. Shooting a final glance at his door, he concluded that the other boy most likely wouldn’t arrive for a couple more minutes, so he’d have enough time to reply, just as long as he didn’t spark a lengthy conversation.

**chiaki:** hii!! 

**hajime:** hey

 **hajime:** whats up?

 **chiaki:** hmm nothing really.. i was just wondering something

 **hajime:** did something happen?

 **chiaki:** when r u gonna tell him?!!?

 **hajime:** huh? tell who what?

 **chiaki:** oh come on

 **hajime:**???

 **chiaki:** dont think we havent noticed how u and nagito talk to each other ajfdjskfh

 **hajime:** what?? i dont understand were literally just friends

 **chiaki:** djghdfkjs are u serious? have u *seen* the way he acts around u??

 **chiaki:** broski u were both lowkey flirting in the gc aswell ngl ahdkfjahf

 **hajime:** we were being polite??? also were allowed to care about each other

 **hajime:** cuz were close friends

 **hajime:** like,,, weve known each other for ages so ofc were gonna be like that?? its completely normal

 **chiaki:** hm okay fair enough sorry

 **chiaki:** and im not saying u do,,,, but doesnt that mean itd also be completely normal for u to like like him?? like as more than a friend? its okay if u do jfdlkjs just fyi

 **hajime:** okay yeah i guess it would be fine

 **hajime:** but i dont like him like that so it doesnt matter lol

 **hajime:** was that all u wanted to message me about?

 **chiaki:** yeah sorry dude :(

 **hajime:** ah alright :/

 **chiaki:** sorry again!! i hope u two have fun hanging out together ajksfhk

 **hajime:** hhh thanks

 **hajime:** ill see u later then?

 **chiaki:** mhm bye!! 

Hajme sighed, pushing his phone back into his pocket. He wasn’t entirely sure that he’d gone a good job convincing Chiaki that she was wrong, but hopefully he’d managed to salvage what was left of his dignity by denying her claims - regardless of how true they might be. 

After it’d been a couple of minutes since they’d arranged to meet, Hajime heard a soft tapping at his door. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob. Chiaki _was_ right - this was the ideal opportunity to reveal how he’d felt, but it was probable that the outcome would be something embarrassing, so Hajime chose to repress any bold ideas.

Once he swung the door open, as expected, Nagito was standing there with a wide grin spread across his face (which definitely wasn’t helping Hajime ignore the romantic feelings towards Nagito that may, or may not exist). Greeting him with his usual cheery tone, Nagito said, “Hinata-kun! I’m so happy that you wanted to spend some time with me, I really do appreciate it! I hope I won’t bore you...”

Hajime silently acknowledged that there wasn’t a single situation where he’d get tired of Nagito’s presence; but, out of self-respect, he chose not to say that out loud - it was probably best to keep stuff like that to himself. Attempting to match Nagito’s positivity, he sent a small smile his way, and replied, “Yeah, I’m glad you wanted to hang out. And try not to worry about it, I’m sure it’ll be fun to spend some time together,” _Shit. That sounded kind of weird._ “Just ‘cause we haven’t hung out much recently. Y’know what I mean.” He clarified, making a measly attempt to redeem himself from what he’d just blurted out.

Opening the door a bit wider, he gestured for Nagito to come inside - who wordlessly followed, only letting a small chuckle escape his lips as he stepped into the dorm. _Fucking hell. How did I manage to forget how cute his laugh was?_ Hajime politely took Nagito’s hoodie from him once he’d taken it off, and gently draped it over a chair. The more he observed Nagito, the more Hajime struggled to keep his composure, but he managed to not say anything stupid whilst they sat down onto the couch in the centre of the room. Luckily, he hadn’t made too much of a fool out of himself. Not yet, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hdsfhkj what if we held hands while watching a horror movie ;)

“So.. is there anything in particular you’d like to do?” Hajime asked, keeping a keen eye on the distance between where they were sitting, and not failing to notice how Nagito shuffled a little bit closer at the question.

“Hm, I don’t know. I was hoping you’d have something in mind! Since you were the one who invited me over, after all.” He said, before lightly laughing once again. 

Hajime’s brain felt like it’d stopped working then and there. He was the one who asked Nagito to hang out, wasn’t he? And now he was sitting there dumbfounded, unable to realise that he’d been so caught up in the excitement of seeing Nagito that he hadn’t even thought about what they might actually do. Desperate to diffuse the tension in the air, his gaze settled on a pile of DVDs. “Do you want to watch a movie? I think it’s mostly horror stuff, ‘cause I don’t buy many films, and it’s Chiaki’s favourite genre. Is that cool with you?” Hajime rambled.

“Oh, that sounds nice! I really enjoy horror movies, although I do get startled fairly easily, so I apologise in advance if anything happens.” Nagito warned whilst fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Nodding in affirmation, Hajime stood up to randomly select something to watch. He didn’t have a clue which would be best to watch, but he’d hoped to make the impression that he had at least some idea of what he was doing. Once he had found something that looked decent, he moved to the light switch, but paused once he caught Nagito’s confused stare. “I thought it’d make it more immersive, y’know? You don’t mind, right?”

Nagito replied, shaking his head a little too enthusiastically, “No, no, of course not! I don’t mind at all! I was just wondering what you were doing,” Twisting his neck, he turned so that he could properly face Hajime, who was still standing beside the light switch. “I couldn’t fully see you, that’s all!”

Now that he had Nagito’s permission, he proceeded to turn off the lights, get the movie set up, and sit beside the other boy (notably closer this time, but still not close enough to be strange). The beginning of the movie was fairly uneventful, though he noticed Nagito shivering slightly, so he retrieved a blanket from beside the couch without getting up, and quietly wrapped it around their shoulders, bringing them even closer than before. Despite how weirdly intimate it felt, Hajime assured himself that it was simply out of courtesy, and for the purpose of being a good host, and not at all an excuse to be closer to the other. Regardless, Nagito didn’t dispute the offer, only shifting in his seat to fit fully under the blanket. 

They sat in silence, but Hajime hoped Nagito wasn’t aware of how he would look away from the screen from time to time, stealing a glance at the other every now and again. Somehow the prospect of being caught was more terrifying than the movie itself, but it almost felt wasteful not to admire how the soft, blue glow of the television screen made Nagito look incredibly pretty, so he risked a couple of stares nonetheless.

“Oh my God!” Nagito shouted, jumping in his seat, clearly spooked by the film. After taking a deep breath, Hajime watched the other turn to face him, realising that in his moment of terror Nagito had grabbed his hand, and they now had their shoulders pressed against each other. If a stranger came in and saw them in that moment, they probably would’ve thought they were a couple.Nagito seemed to notice the look of bewilderment that flashed over Hajime’s face, and he quickly tore his hand away from the other. “Ah, I’m so sorry, Hinata-kun! I did warn you though, I get scared so easily. I’ll try not to act like that again.” He said sheepishly, the end of his sentence fading away as his voice became a whisper.

Staring at his now empty palm, Hajime responded, “Oh, what? No, it’s fine, I just got a bit scared as well,” He was partly lying - he wasn’t really one to get scared from things like that - but, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the warmth of Nagito’s hand in his own; it was an action masquerading as a result of a relationship that was something more than just friends, which was what Hajime had been unknowingly aching for. “Here,” he said, outstretching his hand to the other boy. “There’s, uh, probably going to be some more scary parts. If it helps you, I don’t mind.” 

Nagito seemed to be at a loss for words, and Hajime’s brain short-circuited upon coming to terms with his own incompetence. _Fuck. Why did I even say that? God, what is wrong with me? We’re not on a date, so I shouldn’t act like we are._ However, luckily his worrisome line of thought was interrupted by Nagito reaching towards his still outstretched hand and gently locking his fingers between Hajime’s. He smiled kindly, and leant towards Hajime just as he did moments ago, but this time he decided to rest his head against the other’s shoulder as well, before replying with a soft, “Thank you, Hinata-kun.” 

If Hajime’s brain hadn’t stopped working earlier that day, he was sure it had by now. They _definitely_ looked like a couple. And felt like one too - the weight of Nagito’s head against his side wasn’t bothersome, it was more like a comforting pressure that he hadn’t even realised he was hoping for. Hajime just quietly hummed in response whilst Nagito nuzzled into his side even more, choosing to silently respond with yet another affectionate gesture. Though Hajime didn’t want to read into Nagito’s kindness too much, he could feel his heartbeat growing faster; fast enough that he could feel it resonating throughout his body, that he could hear the pounding in his ears. He was relieved that it was objectively impossible for Nagito to overhear it, because he shouldn't have been freaking out over such a small thing, though a voice at the back of his head still filled him with hope - it reminded him of Chiaki’s words, reminded him that Nagito might feel the same, and that _maybe_ , one day, something like this would become a regular occurance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is SO cheesy im sorry :'/ but ill do one more chapter on the date and then go back to it being a chatfic shkdfhks (but ofc if yall have any ideas for other non-chatfic dates just comment and id be happy to write it!! ill do other sdr2 ships too if u want)

The remainder of the film was pretty much impossible to pay any attention to, because some time after the exchange prior that night, Nagito had managed to subtly shift towards Hajime’s lap without him noticing at all, or at least, he hadn’t noticed until it was too late to say anything. Although, if he had spotted his shuffling earlier, he kind of doubted whether he would’ve actually said anything; Hajime would probably never admit it, but he completely welcomed any sort of affection from the other boy, so the wordless exchanges were surprisingly comforting. Somehow, as if it was almost instinctual, once he’d seen that Nagito had climbed into his lap; Hajime had placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder, and the other palm stayed mimicking Nagito’s clutch, still holding hands due to their previous endeavours. Nagito had also seemed to return the embrace, with one of his own hands limply slung around Hajime’s waist and his head resting against his chest. 

The pressure was almost too much for him, but simultaneously no weight at all; Hajime could feel and hear the delicate ups and downs of Nagito’s breathing, and he seemed so small, so fragile - almost resembling a porcelain doll of sorts, Hajime feared that making one wrong move could cause him to shatter into a million tiny pieces. The thought of Nagito experiencing anything even mildly painful sent a shiver through his spine, urging him to hold Nagito even closer, to cradle his tender form with even more compassion than before. Nagito didn’t seem to mind, rather, he barely noticed, simply accepting the hug whilst continuing to watch the movie. Although, by this point, it’d probably be classed as something else, maybe more like a... snuggle? A cuddle? 

Hajime cringed internally at the thought. _No, no, it’s just a hug. And we’re obviously just holding hands ‘cause the movie was kind of spooky._ Despite his attempts to reassure himself, he couldn’t actually recall Nagito being affected by the jumpscares even once after they’d settled into this position. _Huh. Maybe being hugged was just helping him keep calm? Yeah, it’s definitely that. Nagito’s a very honest person, he’d never pretend to be scared just to hold hands. That’d be weird. Plus, I only offered to hold his hand out of politeness, so it’s definitely just a friend thing._ He scoffed. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe what he was telling himself, but he couldn’t deny that the claims he made did sound kind of ridiculous. Still, he couldn’t imagine any other explanation for what was happening, so he resumed his train of thought. _If anything, Nagito would probably be completely blunt if he was hoping to be more than friends, it’s just the way he is. I mean, I know I’m notoriously a dumbass, but I’m not so dumb that I wouldn’t notice when someone liked me, right?_

Brought back to reality, he heard Nagito saying something, but was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t understood a word of what was asked. “Oh, what? Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I guess I kind of zoned out there.” He said, turning his head away from the screen so he could focus his attention on Nagito.

Nagito lifted himself from the other’s chest, much to Hajime’s dismay, and spoke again, “Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it! I was just asking if you liked the film,” He paused, meeting Hajime’s stare before continuing, “What were you thinking about, Hinata-kun?” The inflection on certain parts of the question almost sounded accusatory, as if he’d managed to infiltrate Hajime’s mind, and had figured out that he’d been questioning their relationship status. To be fair, he technically had - Hajime hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him, but of course, he wasn’t there in the literal sense.

“Uh,” He fumbled through his words, obviously having a hard time trying to piece together an excuse. “I wasn’t, um, thinking about anything in particular, really.” 

Raising a brow, Nagito moved closer, the tip of his nose only inches away from Hajime’s own. Clearly unconvinced by his sad attempt at a casual response, he questioned Hajime again, cocking his head as he spoke, “Hm. You weren’t thinking about anything specific? Nothing at all?” It was like he was mocking Hajime, consciously dragging out a couple of syllables that he knew would cause him to get progressively more flustered.

Any other day, he would’ve been able to bite back with a witty response, but in that moment his reaction consisted of nothing more than his face turning an embarrassingly bright shade of red. He opened his mouth to at least try and reply, but he caught Nagito’s gaze and followed it, watching him train his stare on Hajime’s lips. _Oh. Oh my God, I’m such an idiot. I just unknowingly asked my crush on a date, and now he’s expecting me to... Shit, am I supposed to initiate it?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh i have writers block but I TRIED :P they kiss yayyy !!

Hajime’s hesitation didn’t go unnoticed, his inexperience becoming exceedingly obvious the longer the moment lasted. It was so obvious, in fact, that he couldn’t even tell whether Nagito stopped because he’d picked up on the fact that Hajime was utterly frozen, and read that as a signal to stop; or because he didn’t actually like Hajime, and had started to regret that he’d changed the tone of their hangout to... _that_.

Due to Hajime being oblivious to any manner of social cues, and lacking ability to deduct whether Nagito genuinely wanted to kiss him or not, he chose to resort to maintaining his unmoving state, only staring at the other with wide eyes whilst he awaited a response. It was unbearably awkward, but if he had read the situation as something completely different, the awkwardness that would follow would be immeasurable in comparison - especially since they shared a few classes, meaning they also shared a lot of friends. They might even be compelled to spend even more time together, in spite of the boundless tension between them. _God, that’d be awful._ Just the concept of bumping into Nagito at parties after making such a humiliating mistake was enough to force a sour look onto his face.

“Hinata-kun? Is something wrong? Ah, I'm sorry, I think I might’ve read your offer to hang out incorrectly. I think I should leave.” He said with a new sense of solemness to his tone. Nagito made a move to pull away from the other, departing before he had a chance to further embarrass himself, but was stopped by a firm hand against his shoulder.

Meeting his greyish-green eyes, Hajime tried to smile as kindly as possible, before saying, “No, no, it’s alright! I swear, I was, uh, just a bit startled,” Brushing away his shame with a light chuckle, he continued, “In all honesty, I kinda suck at stuff like this, so I didn’t really know how to react. Sorry if I, um, gave off the wrong signals, or anything, but I’d prefer it if you stayed. Only if you’d like to as well, obviously.” 

He seemed fairly taken aback by Hajime’s almost-confession, but the phrasing must’ve been at least half-decent, because within moments, Nagito had returned to sitting in his lap, gently slinging his arms around Hajime’s waist as he did so. “So, you’re sure? You’re genuinely attracted to me?”

His bluntness reduced Hajime to a blushing mess, though he still made an attempt to respond somewhat calmly, “Yeah, I do,” He laughed, “I’m surprised it wasn’t totally obvious, but yeah, I like you.” Regardless of how well he initially disguised his flushed face, he turned cherry-red seconds after he’d finished the sentence, which made sense given that it confirmed his compromising feelings, so he pressed his face against Nagito’s shirt - mainly as an attempt to mask the fact that he probably looked like a literal tomato, but also partly out of the fact that he was seeking affection.

Nagito returned the hug, slightly tightening his grip around Hajime’s waist to properly reciprocate. Leaning into the other’s touch, he hummed, “Mhm, well, I like you too,” He paused, squeezing where his hands had settled to further his point. “I love you, Hinata-kun.”

Though he couldn’t see Nagito’s face from where he was sitting, the way he spoke the word ‘love’ in such a fond, drawn-out tone, carried his smile, and the pre-existing butterflies in Hajime’s stomach only fluttered more intensely. _Holy shit. So he really does like me back._ If it were scientifically possible, he probably would’ve exploded there and then - Hajime had been waiting for a confession like that for years. He hadn’t even realised that specifically hearing it from Nagito was something he’d wanted until very recently; but any unsure thoughts were disregarded once the words left Nagito’s lips, the warm feeling that pooled in his stomach was unmistakable. It was love _. Wow, how fucking cheesy._ Still, it was the truth. It was a truth that stared him dead in the eye, and forced him to recognise that he had indeed fallen madly in love with the white-haired oddball who lived across the corridor from him - and the feeling was mutual.

He responded with a simple, “I love you too.” Hajime was never particularly eloquent, and he’d surely gotten the point across already, but using the forthright phrasing seemed important in a way. Almost like he was making a formal statement, and officially announcing that he had, in fact, had an inexplicable fascination with the other boy for longer than he could remember (though, the interest could now easily be explained - he’d had a crush on Nagito).

Once Nagito let out a soft giggle, Hajime lifted his head from Nagito’s chest - his blush might be somewhat embarrassing, but the conversation that’d just passed was far more substantial, so hiding anything didn’t exactly matter. Plus, he wasn’t about to relinquish the chance to see how beautiful Nagito looked when he smiled, just because he was particularly prideful. He met Nagito’s eyes for the hundredth time that night, but finally followed the movement through by leaning forward, and softly asking, “Um, is it alright if I-”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence - they both knew what he meant - which was made clear by Nagito’s reciprocation of the act, in that he moved his own body forward, just enough to close the gap between them, to be near enough to softly press his lips against Hajime’s and belatedly initiate what they’d both been waiting for. The kiss was probably worse on Nagito’s end, given that Hajime was fairly more inexperienced, but he seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. Transferring one hand from holding Hajime’s waist, to cupping his cheek, he pulled Hajime even closer, deepening the kiss. 

After a second or so had passed, Hajime found himself shuffling forward in order for Nagito to be sitting fully in his lap, as if he was desperately searching for any other sources of physical contact. Of course, Nagito complied, gently humming as he rolled his hips in response. If it weren’t for the faint tapping on the door, they probably would’ve continued for a lot longer, but the soft knocking could only mean one thing - Chiaki was home from class. _Well, shit._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am i even meant to write for summaries lol i never know what to put here (also sorry if chiaki is ooc)

“Hey, Hajime?” He heard her call from outside the door. “I forgot to grab my key before I went to the lecture, do you think you could let me in?”

Sighing, Nagito got up from Hajime’s lap, allowing him to stand up and shout back to Chiaki, “Uh, yeah, sure. One second.” _Jesus fucking Christ. I really am the epitome of stupidity, aren’t I? I genuinely forgot that I shared a dorm room, and if my apparent breathlessness isn’t a dead giveaway, our appearances definitely will be._ Shooting a glance towards the other, he saw Nagito facing a mirror at the other side of the room, making somewhat of an effort to sort out how he looked - but his face was still flushed a deep red, and Hajime had probably managed to render any previous hairstyling useless, because the mop of white was a total mess. It was pretty obvious why.

Attempting to be as quick as possible - as to not cause any concern on Chiaki’s end of things - he swiftly combed his fingers through his hair, and redid the buttons on his shirt that’d mysteriously become undone within the last couple of minutes. _Whatever. This is going to have to be enough. Chiaki’s probably going to pick up on whatever this is, regardless of what I do, but if we at least try to hide it, maybe she’ll pretend not to notice. Just for the sake of my dignity._ “Uh hey, Nagito? Is it cool for me to let Chiaki in now?” He called out into the room. Whether the other was prepared or not, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter - he already felt guilty leaving her waiting outside for this long, besides, she was already getting suspicious about their relationship. It was inevitable that she’d figure out what was going on sooner or later, anyway.

Nagito nodded curtly, signalling that it was okay to let Chiaki in. Letting out a sharp exhale, he took a final moment to compose himself, before grabbing his key, twisting the doorknob and allowing his roommate to step into the dorm. She seemed to be mostly preoccupied with her Nintendo Switch, per usual, but let out a quiet giggle once she saw Hajime. Tucking the device into the pocket of her hoodie, she set her full attention on the slightly disheveled-looking boy. “Ohh. Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry. I completely forgot you had Komaeda over. I can-”

 _Is it really that obvious?_ He snuck a quick glance down at himself, confirming how terrible a job he’d done at covering up what’d just happened. _Oops._ Interrupting Chiaki, he clumsily assured her as best he could, “Nope, it’s all good. Completely normal, actually. Nothing was happening, so you can come inside.” 

She followed his suggestion, but walked slowly, questioning his response as she stepped into the room. “Uh, are you sure? I really don’t mind heading over to Sonia or Ibuki’s, if you want. You guys seem a bit... um, busy.” 

Any amount of red that had drained from his face after his attempt to calm down immediately returned, a familiar bright tone spreading from his cheeks to his ears. “Huh? No, no,” He spoke, his words drawn out and exaggerated in a way that made it obvious that there was no element of truth to what he was saying. He continued in the almost comical voice, seemingly unaware of how insane he sounded, “You know what? Komaeda was actually just about to leave!” Nagito had stayed silent the entire time - leaving the talking to Hajime, which in retrospect was probably a mistake - but had found his way to the other’s side, whilst he (unsuccessfully) tried to explain that nothing was happening. 

Playing along with the act, he finally spoke, “Ah, yes! Hinata-kun’s right, trash like me doesn’t deserve to stay with such a hopeful person for so long. I was just on my way!~”

 _Of course that’s what he chose to say. Ugh._ Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Nagito’s arm - in a more aggressive way than was actually necessary - and guided him to the door. “You’re not helping, Komaeda. I’ll text you later, okay?” He cursed in a hushed tone; it was spoken quietly, but loud enough for Nagito to understand, and give a quiet apology before disappearing out of the door. 

Once Nagito had gone, Hajime threw himself back onto the sofa, and held his face in his palms. _Shit. I’m a fucking mess._ He’d nearly forgotten that Chiaki was back from class, until he was gently reminded by a pressure on the other end of the couch. He looked up from his hands to see Chiaki had sat beside him, but her focus was trained on the game she’d begun playing. “You know, you don’t have to be scared.” She said, still paying full attention to her game.

He let out an exasperated sigh. “What?” 

“I mean, you don’t have to be scared of falling in love, or being in relationships. Like, when you spend so much time worrying about being let down, you start distancing yourself from people, and you kind of end up forgetting how much you need that sorta thing. But it’s important, I think,” She spoke calmly, only punctuating her points by tilting her head and briefly meeting Hajime’s eyes. “You don’t want friends knowing you like someone, but it’s probably just ‘cause you’re afraid of getting shamed by people close to you if it turns out that the person you like doesn't like you back, or if they end up leaving you. That’d suck, but you’ll never be happy if you stay caught up in what others think about you; besides, I doubt any of us would really mock you. I’m just saying, you do deserve to be happy, so don’t let the fear of judgment hold you back, let whatever happens, happen - it’s pretty obvious that Komaeda adores you, and you like him back, so just enjoy it, y’know?”

Hajime never failed to be astonished by Chiaki, and how easily she could say something so profound in such a relaxed way - she’d managed to address Hajime’s biggest insecurity without stuttering, or even needing to look up from her game. Despite the initial shock her callout caused, after a moment he could at least acknowledge that she was being completely truthful. He _had_ been terrified once he came to terms with the fact that he genuinely liked Nagito, and although he’d done a rubbish job of concealing it, the thought of his friends finding out still petrified him. _I guess that doesn’t really matter anymore, though. Chiaki’s right._

As if she’d read his mind, she spoke once again and gave him a quick, but kind hug before leaving, “Mhm, I know. It’s probably a lot to take in. I’ll be in my room if you need anything, alright? I’ll see you later.”

“Um, yeah. That’s okay. Thanks, by the way.” He said, still fairly stunned by the bomb she’d just dropped on him - of course, he’d always known it was true, but saying it out loud and admitting it was a totally different matter. 

“Yup! It’s no problem at all, that’s what friends are for.” She smiled, before wandering out of the room, leaving Hajime with nothing but his thoughts and the promise he made to message Nagito.


End file.
